


Post-It Notes

by Minuete



Series: Random Drabble [7]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Abduction Arc (X-Files), Between Episodes, Cancer Arc (X-Files), Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s02e01 Little Green Men, Episode: s02e17 End Game, F/M, I kinda wrote a sexy, MSR, Mulder POV, Post-Episode: s06e12 One Son, Post-Episode: s07e17 All Things, Through seasons 1-7, Tumblr "I love you" Prompt, Vague References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Mulder receives Scully's post-it notes through the seasons.





	Post-It Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling @starbuck09256 Tumblr "I love you" prompt request: #33 post-it notes

1.

Mulder went through post-it notes like he did sunflower seeds during his time in BSU and VCS. They acted as his footnotes, placeholders, and reminders while he profiled. After each case, the yellow stickies were tossed out, but never the images that were seared in his mind. The habit of using them stuck with him when he set up the basement office. They were scattered along the cork board behind his desk ranging from informant numbers to UFO sighting dates to 1-900 numbers. They were so much a part of the office décor that he sometimes forgot the reason they were there.

Imagine his surprise when he found a yellow post-it on his monitor screen with a feminine scrawl, three weeks since her arrival: “Retrieving lab reports. Be back soon. Scully.” Weird. He didn’t need to know Scully’s whereabouts; it was the other way around. She was sent to spy on him after all. He pulled the note off the screen, holding it thoughtfully between his index and middle finger before deciding to replace it neatly on the edge of the monitor.

2.

Mulder found Scully’s post-it she placed on Samantha’s photo to rendezvous months earlier while he was clearing out the bullpen desk to return to the basement after Skinner reopened the X-Files. He bit back a sob, sure that he was going to draw blood on his bottom lip as he carefully placed the post-it note into his moving box. He was the reason Scully got abducted. There were so many “should haves” that crossed through his mind, but the one that stuck was: “I should have sent her away after we shook hands.”

3.

Scully was infiltrating his apartment via post-it notes. Daily reminders written on them on what medication to take and to be vigilant of any new symptoms from the alien virus he contracted in Alaska. He smiled at her messy physician scrawls. There was one that was neatly written: “Call me at the office –S-” He was recovering fairly quickly, considering he was near death until Scully saved him again. Was she keeping tallies? Mulder didn’t think she did as he carefully gathered her post-it notes to place them on top of his desk. He picked up his cordless phone and dialed the office.

4.

He learned to ignore what was most apparent. To not address the elephant in the room, but it was hard as the blaring yellow stickie stuck to the monitor screen read “Dr. appt @11 -S-”, and Scully returned an hour ago right after lunch. Mulder kept sneaking glances at her, tried to see if there were any change in her demeanor, a sign to indicate if her appointment with the oncologist went well.

“Mulder, I can feel you staring at me,” Scully said not once looking up from her report she was drafting, “The visit went well. No change.”

He nodded. Would she lie to him? But that would mean she would be lying to herself as well. Mulder peeled off the post-it and placed it in the top right desk drawer. This ritual will be repeated the next time she visits the oncologist.

5.

Avoidance. Scully was using the post-it notes to avoid him in the office since Kersh reassigned them back on the X-Files. How convenient. Mulder brooded over the post-it he replaced on the corner of the screen: “In Quantico for the week.” There was no “-S-” sign-off. A part of him wanted to crumple the damn note and toss it in the trash, but it was the only thing tangible in this renovated office that indicated her presence. She still didn’t have a damn nameplate after all they have been through; his request must have gotten lost somewhere. He looked over at the stark and empty workstation that he designated to be her corner. A week, she wrote. It’s only a week. They’ll be back to being a team in no time.

6.

A clunking sound followed by a hushed whisper woke Mulder up from his slumber. He sat up in his bed and looked over to his right, noticing the vacant space that was very recently occupied as he placed a hand upon the still-warm indent on the mattress. He heard another clunking sound from the living room and quickly threw on the pair of sweat pants he’d worn last night. He quietly padded out to the living room to see Scully struggling to open his desk drawer.

“You suck at making a quiet exit, Scully.” His gravelly voice startled her as she visibly jumped still grasping the drawer handles.

“Damn! I didn’t mean to wake you,” she said, eyes averted with a faint blush. Mulder nodded as he approached his desk while Scully stood aside for him to open the drawer with a slight jiggle of the handle.

“What did you need so badly in this drawer anyway?” he murmured as he drew her closer, leaning in to kiss her. Scully tensed and turned her head away, her attention on the contents of the drawer.

“I was going to leave you a post-it note,” she answered as she broke free from his embrace searching in his desk for a pad. _What just happened?_ She must have sensed his confusion because Scully immediately continued with, “because if I were to say it to you in person, I think neither of us will make it into work today, and wouldn’t  _that_ look suspicious?” She looked over her shoulder at him, arching her eyebrow, with a hint of a smile playing on her lips. Mulder slowly approached her from behind and wrapped his right arm around her waist. She didn’t resist.

“What were you planning to write?” he asked in a low voice, his lips touching the tip of her right ear. Scully uncapped a ballpoint pen once she found the pad of yellow stickie notes and started to scribble while speaking aloud, “Don’t want to but have to leave to freshen up. -S-” She swiftly peeled the note off and turned around to face Mulder, trapping herself in-between him and the desk. “Then I was going to place this post-it on your hallway mirror.”

Mulder hummed as he studied Scully’s features from the dim rays of morning light that shone through the cracks of the cheap vinyl blinds. His eyes lingered on the faint freckles scattered across her nose, the mole above her lip that he’d kissed merely hours ago. He stepped aside for Scully to walk and place the post-it in the center of the hallway mirror. He followed and stood beside her staring at their reflection.

“No planned good-bye kiss?” He finally asked looking down at her. She returned his gaze, smiling.

“What? And wake up Prince Charming? I have to--” he interrupted Scully with a deep, passionate kiss followed by a trail of kisses along her neck as she held onto his shoulders gasping. He held her tightly, resting his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

“I don’t want you to leave either, but I know you have to,” he mumbled into her neck. He straightened up and gently cupped her face, observing her beautifully flushed features. He kissed her forehead and lingered.

“Tonight. At my place, Mulder. We’ll talk.” He nodded in agreement. She kissed then patted his chest. “Now go put a shirt on before you catch a cold.”


End file.
